dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Afterlife
Dragon Ball Afterlife ''is a continuation of the Dragon Ball series, which spans even further than Dragon Ball GT.? ''Note: if you're reading this story, you'll probably encounter some question marks in places that don't make any sense. For some odd reason, they keep popping up. Sorry for the inconveniance. Chapter 1 - The 66th World Martial Arts Tournament Begins The crowd roared with excitement, as the final round of the 66th annual World Martial Arts Tournament began. Only the fighter with the most courage, strength, and heart could have possibly proceeded this far, but there existed warriors which possessed amazing strength. They had just happened to enter this year, and fought their way easily through their opponents. Now only one thing remained; the final round. Both finalists were actually good friends, who also got this far about six years back in the 64th World Tournament. One was a young man, an descendant of the legendary Z-Fighter, known as Son Goku. His name is Goku Jr. In the back room, he warmed up, throwing punches faster than the naked eye could wish to see. Goku Jr. was completely focused; all sound seemed to vanish within the wind cracking beneath his fists, which broke the speed of sound like glass. But reality came back to him as the voice of the announcer hit his ears. It was time for the final round. "Ladies and gentlemen! On the right side of the ring, we have a descendant of the great Goku and Hercule himself!" Hercule, otherwise known as Mr. Satan, was also a "hero" of the Earth, like Goku. He took the credit for many things the Z-Fighters did which saved this world, not to mention the entire universe, but the man still managed to come through for them occasionally. "Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce Goku Jr!" Goku Jr. walked along a stone path, towards a large, square ring, surrounded by lush, green grass. Fans screamed all around, popcorn flying from their hands. "And his opponent," the announcer continued to speak into his mike, "ladies and gentleman, give it up for Vegeta Jr!" Vegeta Jr was a descendant of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, who was an old rival and friend of Goku's. He took after him a great deal. The two faced each other, their eyes directly striking one another with intensity. "This match is going to be great." exclaimed Goku Jr. "As long as it doesn't end in a tie again," Vegeta Jr. replied, recalling their last encounter, "This time, I'll be the victor." "We'll see," said Goku Jr. They took their fighting stances. And the announcer said, "May the match begin!" Vegeta Jr. started to run towards Goku Jr., his incredible speed increasing with every movement. Goku Jr began to step back, preparing for Vegeta Jr's first assault. Vegeta Jr leaped into the air, bringing his arm back, fist clenched, and brought it forward when Goku Jr came within range. But Vegeta Jr's strike shot right through mid air, as if nothing had been there in the first place. His eyes did not deceive the young warrior; Goku Jr. had only managed to move quickly out of the way, it left an afterimage. Vegeta Jr landed back on his feet, stumbling towards the edge of the ring. Luckily, he caught himself just in time. Vegeta Jr. tried to sense out Goku Jr's ki, as he had seemingly disappeared. All of a sudden, a knee impaled the back of Vegeta Jr's head, causing him to fall forward. Goku Jr. followed up his move by letting gravity pull him over Vegeta Jr's head. Now upside down, floating mid-air in front of Vegeta Jr, a surge of blue energy erupted from his hands. The beam crashed into Vegeta Jr's stomach directly, pushing him across the ring fairly fast. Vegeta Jr. centered his hands under the ki, and pushed it upwards, sending the energy away out of the arena, in it's wake was a long furrow. The ring's stone tiles had either been crushed, or disintegrated, leaving nothing but dirt. Goku Jr. landed on his feet, throwing up some dust on impact. He turned around to find a ball of ki heading right for him. Goku Jr. deflected it, but it was merely a distraction. Knocking the projectile away leaved Goku Jr. wide open, completely defenseless. Vegeta Jr. charged again, with a clean uppercut to Goku Jr's jaw. He flew back off the ring. Goku Jr. would surely land on the ground if he didn't think fast. In the World Tournament, there two ways to win; either by knock out, or touching outside the ring. Goku Jr. sent out another energy wave, aimed at the ground. It launched him into the skies above, the wind rushing past his face, but Vegeta Jr. wouldn't stop here. An aura crazily danced around his body, as Vegeta Jr. powered up to fly and intercept Goku Jr. In a matter of seconds, Vegeta Jr. was airborne. He rapidly attacked Goku Jr. with a flury of punches. Goku Jr. parried his blows, ducked under one of Vegeta Jr's fists, and kicked off of him, sending them in each other's opposite direction. Goku Jr. stopped himself, and engaged Vegeta Jr. immediately, charging up a kick as he came closer. Vegeta Jr. evaded, and disappeared, reappearing behind Goku Jr. He sent a volley of ki blasts into Goku Jr's back. The relentless force of each energy ball was hard to bare, especially when there was no way out of it. Vegeta Jr continued to ram ki into Goku Jr's back, causing a large explosion which rocked the stadium. It grew bigger and bigger as time went on. This was certainly one for the history books. Chapter 2 - The Untimely End of an Incredible Battle! Part 1 Goku Jr. was stuck in a position where escape seemed impossible against his friend's deadly attack. He tried and tried to free himself, but it was just no use. Goku Jr. would have to transform into a Super Saiyan. He ignored the pain and concentrated. A gold aura began to wave across his body. Everything, from the smallest insect on a blade of grass, to the biggest human up in the stands, could feel his power rising. The world rumbled, and in a few seconds, a white flash blinded everyone for a split-second. Vegeta Jr.'s power blasts were forced away, flying in random directions all over. The attacker was also pushed back by the force of whatever Goku Jr had done, slamming him into the ring. As the dust cleared, revealed was Goku Jr, with shining gold hair, and an intense expression.? "Hmph. I didn't think we'd getting to this part of our fight so quickly, but if you insist.", Vegeta Jr. said, preparing to go Super Saiyan himself. "Amazing folks! Goku Jr. has activated the same transformation he used years ago, and it looks like Vegeta Jr. will do the same!", the announcer informed. The crowd became even more rowdy at this point. Vegeta Jr. instantly transformed, saving the suspense, and putting himself straight into the action. He threw a punch, but Goku Jr blocked it, following it with a counter. He kneed Vegeta Jr. in the stomach, then grasped his arm, and chucked him through the air. As he flew across the arena, Goku Jr. prepared his next attack. He cupped his hands together, and put them to his right side. An energy ball grew within the hands. "Kamehameha!", Goku Jr. yelled, and he shot his arms forward, the energy homing in on Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr. caught the ki, but more of it was incorporated into Goku Jr's blast, making the Kamehameha hard to fend off. He wasn't sure he could do it. Vegeta Jr. was done for. Knowing that resisting the Kamehameha's power was pointless at this point, he stopped trying to fend it off. The energy engulfed Vegeta Jr's body, swallowing him up whole, until the ki exploded. A cloud of dust and ash was where Vegeta Jr. used to be. 'Could I have blown him away?', thought Goku Jr. Things were unusually quiet, and the crowd was on the edge of their seats. Goku Jr. closed his eyes, instead attempting to sense Vegeta Jr's ki, than using mere sight. His eyes popped open all of a sudden, as Vegeta Jr. shot out of no where, with a fist to Goku Jr's gut. It was a hard finish, leaving Goku Jr gasping for air. Vegeta Jr leaped up into the air, and positioned his hands above his head. An energy ball appeared, and he threw forward. It was locked on to Goku Jr's position, leaving a trail of excess ki. Goku Jr. thought fast, and forged his own power ball. He slammed it into Vegeta Jr's when it got close, redirecting the blast into a wall. Goku Jr. charged at Vegeta Jr. They dodged each other's blows, went in for a few of their own, but he battle lead back onto the ring, where they locked hands, trying to reign dominance over one another. Both their aura's combined, creating a gigiantic shere of energy around Goku and Vegeta Jr. The ring crumbled beneath the presure, and the shattered stone rose into the air. "Unbelievable folks!" the announcer yelled. Even as the fight raged on, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were unaware of two of the spectators watching them. Hovering in the air, with the endless fields of clouds, and blue sky, were a pair of Saiyans, long dead. They were none other than Son Goku and Vegeta. Their decendants seemed to making their way dangerously close to them, but it made no difference after all. "Gosh, Vegeta! They've really grown strong, haven't they!?" Goku complemented. Vegeta had his arms crossed, obviously not impressed what so ever. "Oh, come on. Give 'em some credit." Vegeta turned his head to Goku. "Kakarot, neither of them have ascended past Super Saiyan yet. That's pathetic, even more so for my descendant." "You'll never change, will ya Vegeta." Goku replied. Down below at the World Tournament arena, the intense battle continued. Vegeta Jr. flew up to Goku Jr., and stuck a ki blast right in his face. Goku Jr. was caught in it's explosion at point blank range. He was sent spinning out of control, right onto the hard, cold ring once again, but as he slid towards the arena's edge, he disappeared. Goku Jr. reappeared next to Vegeta Jr, where his fist connected with Vegeta Jr's face. The fighter staggered, but obtained his balance back very quickly. Vegeta Jr. jumped out of the way of one of Goku Jr's energy blasts, and immediately had to prepare himself for another. As he evaded each attack, the ki erupted like a mighty inferno across the stadium, putting innocent lives in danger. Security was forced to evacuate the World Martial Arts Tournament arena, seeing as though both combatants weren't paying attention towhat they were doing. Row, after row, fans of the event left. Some wished to stay behind, and watch, regardless of the danger. Others thought death wasn't worth an amazing bout like this. Then there were the fans who waited outside the Tournament's walls, and tuned in on the TV. Everyone was following their lead, which created somewhat of a tail gating area. Goku and Vegeta remained in the clouds. "Ok, I think this is getting way out of control. I haven't seen so much destruction at the tournament since my fight with Piccolo back in the day. It's kind of funny, right Vegeta?", said Goku, trying to make conversation. "I don't know, Kakarot. This looks pretty good to me. Now that the entire arena is domolished, there's no bounderies, no rules. Vegeta Jr. can finally show his true colors.", Vegeta replied. "But what about the people?", asked Goku. "Their lives make no difference to me, Kakarot. They'll only hold a fighter with a gentle heart back. But luckily for me, I'm not one of those fighters." Part 2 Goku Jr., and Vegeta Jr. were breathing hard. Sweat ran down their faces as they gasped for breath. Both fighters had nothing left to give. Their energy was completely drained, and their bones screamed in agony. To make matters worse, holding Super Saiyan caused even more stress. But neither warrior would give up, especially Vegeta Jr. He refused to have their battle end in a tie.... again. He charged up a power ball in his hand, trying hard to concentrate, and throw it at Goku Jr. Vegeta Jr. extended his arm with all the force he had. The projectile spun through the air and dust. Goku Jr. ran towards it, but, at the last second, slid onto his knees, letting the energy fly right over himself. He sent out his own ki blast, but Vegeta Jr. deflected it into a near by hill of rock. It broke to pieces, debre flying in all directions. Goku and Vegeta, who continued to spectate, hid in the clouds, as a helicopter was passing by with video cameras, trying to record the deadly fight below for fans of martial arts world wide to see. Luckily, they had been out of the blast range of Goku Jr's energy waves, so civilians weren't killed.... but many could have been. Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. were caught off guard when a the tournament announcer ran up to them, panting hard from the long distance he traveled. "Umm. We have taken everything thats happened into consideration, but we think it'd be best that be stop your battle.... well, until we rebuild the stadium that is.", the announcer proclaimed. "Absolutely not! I will not be robbed of my victory just because there's no stadium, or people no longer have a place to sit and watch. We're finishing this, NOW!", Vegeta Jr. protested. "I don't know," Goku Jr. interrupted, "Maybe we should. I mean, things are getting pretty out of control, don't you think?" "What, are you scared now!?", Vegeta Jr. said. "No! I'd gladly finish this fight right now, but the guy is right!", Goku Jr. replied. "Fine.", Vegeta Jr. agreed. "Come on Vegeta, why do you have to be so.... what a second, did you just agree?", Goku Jr. asked confused. "Yes," answered Vegeta Jr. "But you're not like that at all!", Goku Jr. said. "Look Goku, obviously if I tried to continue the battle now, you wouldn't fight all out, and I certainly don't wish to win like that. I want to win knowing that you tried your very best, and that I was able to overcome it." Within a couple of hours, the area where the World Tournament arena used to be was completely desserted. Construction workers were heading in to start reconstruction, and our fighters, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr, went home to train, and prepare to finish what they started in a couple monthes. As for Goku and Vegeta, they began their final conversation in the clouds before they had to return to Other World. "Do you think they're ready Vegeta?" asked Goku. "Of course they're not Kakarot and you know it! Neither of them have a power level near high enough to face this guy. I just don't know why you insist that they take care of this one. I could easily intervene." Vegeta replied. "But they need to learn to protect the Earth themselves. You and I won't always be around to save everyone." Goku said. "You know, I think I can recall you saying the exact same thing about Goten and Gohan, but we all know how that turned out." "Hey!", Goku yelled, "Majin Buu caught us off guard. We had no idea what was up his sleeve." Goku calmed down. "Look, as long as they learn fusion, there is no doubt in my mind that they can win." "Whatever," Vegeta said. The two hovered down to ground level where they were met by Fortuneteller Baba. "Come on now, we don't have all day! I need to get you two back to the Other World.", Baba said, "King Yemma doesn't like it when I bring people out of Hell for one day... and I mean you Vegeta." And with that, the three disappeared. Category:Fan Fiction